


Shed Your Inhibitions

by Destielismylove



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 05:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20670281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielismylove/pseuds/Destielismylove
Summary: The Apocalypse was averted, and Crowley and Aziraphale have barely spent any time apart. Crowley's shed is coming up soon, and Aziraphale offers to help him through it.





	Shed Your Inhibitions

Crowley had been feeling a sort of itch all along his body the following weeks from the Amagedidn’t, but didn’t pay much mind to the sensation, merely excited over the amount of time that he was getting to spend with Aziraphale. They were no longer waiting years to be able to see each other, together more often in the last 11 years than they had been the prior 6,000. Now they could be on their own side, enjoying humanity in the best of ways, always doing it together. An opera had been attended at Aziraphales’ behest, a movie night had been spent together at Crowley’s flat watching his favorite James Bond films, and meals were either delivered to them or they were enjoyed out together, no expense spared for good wine and even better desserts. It wasn’t until they were having lunch out at a small café that Crowley even realized what was happening, and only because the angel pointed it out.

“Crowley dear, are you feeling alright?” Aziraphale had asked after spooning a small amount of cake and bringing it to his mouth before dropping it to the plate.

“Course angel, what are you talking about? We saved the world a few weeks ago, what’s not to be good about?” He answered nonchalantly, not entirely sure what the angel was talking about.

“Well you’ve been quite jittery recently, for example, you haven’t stopped tapping your foot the entire time we’ve been sat here.” Crowley’s foot stopped immediately, not aware that he had been doing it. As soon as he had stopped though, his fingers began tapping a staccato against the table top, muffled by the barrier of table cloth under his long fingers. “See you can’t keep still. Has your side been bothering you?” Aziraphale muttered as though afraid to find out that the demon had been bothered by the others.

“Nah nothing like that. Not a word from those asshats.” Crowley made sure to reassure the angel quickly, while also doing a quick mental check over himself and his corporate form. Another shiver ran down his serpentine spine, seeming to stray over his skin, allowing some of his scales along his sides to flash into further existence and ripple along his silk shirt. _Hmm that really only happened when my shed is coming along,_ Crowley thought to himself, quickly thinking to his mental calendar. It seemed this time that, even though he wasn’t due for another 10 years or so, with the additional stress of averting the apocalypse, his snake form decided that now was the perfect time for him to shed his previous layer of snake skin.

“Seems my shed is a little early is all, nothing to worry about.” Crowley answered, and now that he had acknowledged the upcoming time spent as a snake, the underlying itch was now coming to the surface, making his shoulders flex with the want to bring his scales forth.

“You shed?” Aziraphale asked, and Crowley couldn’t help but want to reach out and smooth down the furrow between his brows, but he had to be careful, Aziraphale had not since made any mention of willing to speed up now that they were on their own side.

“Uh yeah, was a snake once upon a time as I’m sure you remember, I’ve got to shed every now and again, usually every 50 years or so. Was able to push it off a bit when I’m sleeping. It’s a bit early this time around but ah, stress will do that to you.” Crowley said this as nonchalantly as he could. His shed had always been a vulnerable time for him, lasting several days where he couldn’t do anything he enjoyed while in his snake form. His powers wouldn’t even work properly, and if he decided to change back in to his human corporation before the shed was complete, his skin wouldn’t feel right until he went back in to snake form to complete his shed.

“Every 50 years?” Aziraphale sat back from the table, his dessert left on his spoon now abandoned on his plate, “You’ve never told me that you had to shed.”

“Well we weren’t always on speaking terms angel, plus I’m not exactly my best during that time.” Crowley answered honestly with a shrug while bringing his wine glass to his lips to down the rest of the glass of his deep red wine, his skin still tingling in warning.

“Well, still, I know I’ve read a book on herpetology and from what that had mentioned it was a very unpleasant process.” Aziraphales’ brows were still scrunched up, the concern in his eyes endearing himself further to Crowley, who really thought he couldn’t possibly fall further for his angel.

“I mean, yeah its pain in the ass to get stuck in my snake form for a week, and not be able to change the channel on the television, and the way that the skin sticks to you for so long is just super uncomfortable, but I’ve managed so far, haven’t I?” Crowley answered honestly, and from the additional creases forming on the angels’ face, he may have just added to Aziraphales concerns.

“From the sounds of it, it doesn’t sound very pleasant at all. Would it, um…” Aziraphale trailed off, unsure how to phrase his question, “would you want some help with it this time. It sounds like you need some help with this to make it at all enjoyable.”

_This could be so bad, _is all Crowley could think to himself, _but it could be so good._ “Well I don’t know angel, been a while since you’ve seen me in snake form, sure you would want to get that close to me?” Crowley had to give him an out. Aziraphale was too nice to not offer to help when he had complained about the shed, and while Crowley wanted nothing more than for the angel to stay with him, he could only remember that fateful night in the Bentley when Aziraphale had mentioned that Crowley went too fast.

“I wouldn’t have offered if I didn’t think that I could handle it.” Aziraphale stated, sounding a little indignant that the demon would even question what he had already offered.

“Ya know what angel, sure. Would be nice to have someone there this time around.” Crowley said, attempting to act as neutral as he can while inside feeling as excited that he could be that he wouldn’t have to stay away from Aziraphale for at least a few days.

“Oh perfect, should I be able to pick up a few books on the way to your flat then? I expect you’ll be wanting plenty of rest and I would rather like having something to read if you wouldn’t mind?” Aziraphale asked, his excitement slightly visible in the way his forehead smoothed considerably, his spoon rising again to eat the piece of cake that had been on his spoon during the conversation.

“Course. I do have a few lying around the flat, but grab what you need, I’ll be shedding for at least a few days.” Crowley said, as the waiter miraculously decided now was the perfect time to bring the check. Quickly paying as Aziraphale finished up the cake as well as his own glass of wine, they made their way out to the Bentley, parked illegally as per usual.

Stopping in front of the bookshop, Crowley waited in the car, Queen’s _Somebody to Love_ playing as he waited for Aziraphale to grab whatever books he wanted, as well as whatever the angel needed to do to ensure his bookshop would be okay for the next few days. The Bentley had made it through this first song, moving on to _Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy_ before the angel had made it back out carrying a recyclable bag, ensuring to lock the door before getting back in the passenger side seat.

“Got everything you need angel?” Crowley asked, eyeing the bag which seemed to carry more than just books.

“Oh yes, I do think so my dear. Whenever you’re ready to press on.” Aziraphale stated, moving the bag between his legs and trying to close the top, his face slightly flushed. Crowley decided to ignore the adorable blush riding along the ridges of the angel’s cheeks, although keeping in mind to take a look in to the bag when he got a chance. Now that they were back moving towards his flat, the itch under Crowley’s skin started to become again more noticeable, making the demon attempt to stretch his neck, trying to get his scales to flatten and stay hidden until they could make it through the entry to his flat.

The drive was quick, even with Crowley’s skin continuing to itch like, well, the devil. Before he had even made it through the entry door to his complex, he could feel some scales already showing on his lower back, sensitive to the shifting of his jeans against his skin when the silk didn’t cover. Aziraphale had been in his flat before numerous times, knowing where everything was, the only thing Crowley really had to say was “make yourself at home” before he was moving to the bathroom and starting up the tap on the tub.

The angel had set his bag down in the living room on the couch, hanging his overcoat up on the coat rack specifically there for the angel, as well as removing his shoes by the door before following Crowley to see what he was doing. As soon as Crowley had started the water running, Aziraphale ran back in to the living room and rifled through his bag, pulling out spearmint essential oils and a tartan flannel, bringing these in to the bathroom as well.

“What are you doing angel?” Crowley asked, starting to unbutton his shirt, waiting to see if the angel was going to stay or go.

“Essential oils dear, they help me relax, and I’m sure they shouldn’t have any ill effect on your scales. Just trying to make this as comfortable as possible for you.” Aziraphale said, his concern evident, his voice hopeful that he wasn’t doing the wrong thing. As the scent of the warm water rose to Crowley, he thought that it did smell nice and couldn’t wait to sink his itchy scales in to the soothing water. He continued to unbutton his shirt, pulling away the silk to reveal the muscle below, scales starting to extend further on his chest.

As he started to unbutton his dark jeans, he heard a small noise from Aziraphale, who was bent over the tub, running the flannel through the hot water, attempting to swirl the oils in further and ensure the overall temperature wasn’t too hot. When Crowley looked up, the angel had that beautiful flush upon his cheeks again, face resolutely turned towards the water.

“Everything okay there, angel?” Crowley asks, stopping from dropping his trousers in case the angel was at all uncomfortable. “If you want to step out, I can get undressed and in to the tub myself.” An out again in case Aziraphale had changed his mind.

“What? Oh no, I’m fine, keep going, lets get you in to this tub while the water is still warm.” Aziraphale said, looking away from the water to look at Crowley, his eyes lingering on the demon’s bare chest. A smirk played at Crowley’s lips, his fingers dancing across the button to his jeans again, watching as the angel’s gaze lowered to the movement, following the slow path they made unzipping them, his fingers lingering on the seam that opened between the teeth of the zip. Aziraphales’ blush continued to paint his face, his eyes wide and celestial blue and pupils beginning to dilate. Crowley made sure to slide the tight jeans over his legs as slow as he could while his entire corporate being was shivering with the need to shift form, while his boxer briefs clung to his hips and thighs. He thought he heard the angel make a small sound when his underwear was revealed but could hardly hear anything over the sound of his own heart beating a staccato against his chest. As he slipped the underwear down as well, he made sure to watch Aziraphales reaction, wondering if the angel was going to combust from the flush on his face.

Crowley stepped towards Aziraphale, hips swaying all the more for the attention they would bring to the slowly stiffening cock between his legs. The angel had followed the motion with rapt attention, not realizing the water had submerged up to mid forearm, his shirt sleeve getting wet. Crowley bent towards the angel and reached out, grasping the tap to turn off the water, high enough now his snake form might end up overflowing the tub. That action shook Aziraphale out of his trance, recognizing that his shirt sleeve had become wet, before stuttering out something that sounded like an apology.

“No worries angel, just don’t want to make too much of a mess on the floor.” Crowley said lightly, a smile on his face as he watched the angel quickly dry his sleeve, before rolling them up to his elbows. While the demon had seen Aziraphale with his sleeves rolled up, it never failed to amaze him how sturdy they looked, knowing that they had been built to hold that flaming sword he had given up twice now. It still amazed Crowley to know the power in those arms that was usually reserved to softly handling priceless books with soft edges and fading ink.

“Now I’m going to step in to the tub and shift since my scales are kind of sensitive at this point and moving is not really fun anymore. We should still be good to communicate, but if you’re unsure about anything, feel free to ask me. Again, this should only be a couple of days, a week at this most. You’re still okay with this angel?” Crowley asked, the third time asking if Aziraphale wanted to back out and just the same as before, Aziraphale pulled his eyes away from Crowley’s body up to his eyes, determination and kindness and, dare he hope, love shining through as he nodded his head. “Yes of course dear. I’m here to help you through this no matter what.”

“Okay, well here we go.” And as Crowley climbed in to the tub, he held Aziraphales’ hand to steady himself, not just ensuring his footing, but knowing he wasn’t alone. As he shifted his form, his limbs melding together, scales along his back extending, entire body lengthening to fill up the tub, he kept his serpentine yellow eyes open and looking at the angel, a sense of relief as he saw no change in the angel’s composure. The warm water helping to ease his descent as his torso extended, his face the last thing to transform, elongating in to the snout of the serpent, hair receding in to the encroaching scales, lastly allowing his eyes to slowly be overwhelmed by the hazy eye caps that always came with his shed. Allowing himself to sink below the water, keeping his head on the edge of the tub, Crowley could feel the way that pieces of his skin were already starting to peel.

_Feels good angel_ Crowley said mentally to Aziraphale. The angel gasped slightly, surprised by the means of communication. _Talking like this is alright?_ Crowley posed the question, wanting to ensure he didn’t encroach upon any of Aziraphales boundaries.

“Perfectly fine, just was a little surprised was all.” Aziraphale responded normally, feeling speech was a perfectly acceptable form of communication for him.

_Mmkay_ hummed Crowley, settling his weight more fully in to the tub. _Mint was a nice touch, makes my scales feel better already _stated Crowley lazily, flicking his tongue out to catch the scent, bright and sharp along his senses.

“Crowley dear, would you like for me to do anything or get anything?” Aziraphale was leaning against the edge of the tub, flannel still handing from his hand, sleeves still rolled up, his eyes strolling along the curls of Crowley’s body wrapped around itself in the tub. Crowley attempted to look at the angel, his eye caps making things especially difficult to focus on, but knowing his angel was near was enough.

_Could use some help getting the peeling started in other places, if you just want to run that flannel along and see if anything starts coming loose easy, that would be good. Just not too hard, my scales are always sensitive right when my shed starts._ Crowley stretched out as much as he could, moving easily through the water, bringing the top most part of his body to extend close to the waters surface, allowing Aziraphale to start from his head. The flannel was soft enough it could have been made of clouds, the only real weight behind it being Aziraphales hand as it stretched along the length of Crowley’s back, being careful not to run opposite the direction of his scales. Crowley slowly drifted between awake and asleep, lulled into this state by the relaxing movements of Aziraphales deft and nimble fingers along the length of the demon. At some point, Aziraphale had to request Crowley to shift to allow access to the lower portion of his body, Crowley’s movement sluggish as he felt Aziraphale pet the top of his head, affection bleeding through the touch and relaxing Crowley back in to his nearly dormant state as the pressure of the flannel and the angels hands continued down his remaining length.

_Angel, feels so good _Crowley sighed, not entirely intending that to slip out, but when Aziraphale only hummed at the acknowledgement, Crowley couldn’t let himself care at the slip of his mental tongue. The water in the tub had remained the same warm and soothing temperature, surely helped along by a small miracle of Aziraphales, the mint still not overpowering on his serpentine senses when he would let his tongue slither out to taste the damp air. He could still feel Aziraphale sliding the flannel along his scales, down to the very tip of his tail, and Crowley couldn’t help the shiver of affection he felt for the angel to be willing to watch over and care for him as he was.

“Okay dear, I think I’ve loosened things up enough, do you want to stay in the tub longer or move somewhere else?” Aziraphale almost whispered. Crowley, who had been on the very edge of sleep relaxing in the water, took a moment to think about what his shed really needed next. He lazily moved his head towards the shape that was Aziraphale and flickered his tongue out, catching just the barest edge of his arm, tasting the minty water that still dappled his arm.

_Will you get a heating pad and blanket and set it on the couch, want to stay warm_ Crowley hissed out, slowly pushing his head towards Aziraphale and rubbing his nose along the hair there. He felt the angel rub a gentle hand along the top of his head, petting along the scales that were so sensitive.

“Of course, let me just go and get that taken care of. Can you make it to the couch or would you like some help getting there?” Aziraphale questioned, his motions not stopping as he snapped the fingers on his other hand, Crowley assuming he had miracled the blanket and heating pad.

_Don’t really want to move much, and the floor is cold. Help me? _Crowley was quiet in asking for this help, while it was true that he didn’t really want to slither all that way, feeling as though his bones had melted in to goo, the floor was heated all the time, and from the way that Aziraphale huffed out at a laugh, he didn’t comment any further than “Okay but we’re drying you off first.”

The water in the tub was drained normally, pulling only slightly along Crowley’s peeling skin before Aziraphale had produced the fluffiest towel he could, running it slowly along the demons’ scales, a little more of the skin flaking off. As Aziraphale moved along Crowley’s scales, the demon moved up and around the angels’ arm, feeling the strength beneath the soft skin and springy hair. Crowley moved up, wrapping himself around the angels’ torso, the vest buttons a little rough on the underside of his scales and doing his best to avoid those, along with the cold chain of his pocket watch.

“Okay dear, are you ready to move to the couch?” Aziraphale had finished drying off the snake, leaving the towel in the tub, sure that he would be able to take care of cleaning it once he got Crowley comfortable on the couch. _Yes, angel_ was the answer received from the snake, and getting up from the edge of the tub, Aziraphale had to use a bit of a miracle to be able to hold the weight of Crowley while he was wrapped around the angel.

Moving through the flat, Aziraphale made sure to watch the edges of the doorways to ensure they didn’t brush against Crowley’s lovely scales, while trying his best not to fall from the heavy feeling of the snake wrapped around him. He could have sworn he felt a slow rumble coming from the snake, petting Crowley’s head that was located down near the top of his slacks. The ripple of movement from when Crowley had wrapped himself around Aziraphales body had left him flushed and things feeling a little tighter below where the snake was situated against him.

Getting to the couch, Aziraphale lightly patted Crowley’s head, saying “Dear, the blanket is right in front of you, tell me if it’s too hot or not hot enough, love” Crowley felt his heart flutter at the term of endearment that he hadn’t heard from Aziraphale before. _Love?_ Crowley asked, a small ripple of happiness crossing his scales and tightening around the angel.

“Well yes dear, didn’t you know?” Aziraphale said, the flush coming back to his face and his hand fluttering along Crowley’s spine wrapped around his middle.

_S’nice to hear it is all _Crowley attempted to sound nonchalant, sliding off Aziraphale, making sure his scales lingered across the angels’ skin where he could. The blanket was just the right temperature from the heating pad and just fluffy enough to not grate against his sensitive scales, curling up in as much of a ball as he could to keep the heat within his body. When he had fully removed himself from the angel, Aziraphale reached over and pulled the blanket to cover him up except for his head, allowing a small cave to form, heat encircling the demon.

At this point, Crowley had laid bare his soul to Aziraphale more often than not in so many ways. Whether it be a set of books saved from a bomb, a dark cell in the Bastille, or making sure to order a dessert he thought the angel would enjoy, Crowley’s’ love had been on display for the angel, even if the demon had never been able to utter the words directly to Aziraphale.

The angel, however, was just allowing himself to admit that he loved the demon. His concerns of what Heaven might do to the demon should they have been found out scaring him from ever admitting to anything further than being friends. But since stopping the Apocalypse, the angel had begun to allow himself his love, and if this was the way that he really started to show it, well it seemed that Crowley didn’t have an issue with it.

_I’m going to take a nap angel, you know where everything is, right?_ Crowley’s body was relaxing further, the bath and now the blanket cave allowing him to slip further in to drowsiness.

“Of course, my dear. Let me get a book really quick and I’ll be right back” Aziraphale stated, moving quickly to his bag to pull out a book of poems that Crowley had gotten for him back in the 18th century, one that he never let sit on his shelves in the bookshop, but instead one situated in Aziraphales sitting room above the shop. Aziraphale settled back into the couch, book in one hand and the other settling over the blanket, his fingers just curling under the edge and touching some of Crowley’s scales. Crowley in his drowsy state curled the tip of his tail around Aziraphales wrist and pulling it closer under the blanket. Crowley pulled his head under the blanket, laying his head over the angels’ hand as well and as he was falling asleep, he whispered a quiet _love you_ and he could have sworn he heard a tiny “love you too” back.

________________________________________________________________________________________

Crowley was in and out of sleep over the next couple of days. Shedding took a lot of energy that he didn’t always have, but when he was awake, Aziraphale was helping him back in to the tub to continue to massage more of the flaking skin from his scales. Sometimes when he woke up, Aziraphale would be right by him, his manicured nails sometimes helping to rub off more skin, or would be up making tea, the sounds of him puttering about in the kitchen helpful to soothe the snake back to a fitful rest. Other times, he would hear Aziraphale reading to him from the book:

_And we two lovers shall not sit afar,_

_Critics of nature, but the joyous sea_

_Shall be our raiment, and the bearded star_

_Shoot arrows at our pleasure! We shall be_

_Part of the mighty universal whole,_

_And through all Aeons mix_

_And mingle with the Kosmic Soul!_

_We shall be notes in the great Symphony_

_Whose cadence circles through the rhythmic spheres,_

_And all the live World’s throbbing heart shall be_

_One with our heart, the stealthy creeping years_

_Have lost their terrors now, we shall not die,_

_The Universe itself shall be our Immortality!_

_-Oscar Wilde_

_Oscar was one of your favorites, wasn’t he?_ Crowley asked, still sleepy, recognizing the poem from the book that he had gotten for Aziraphale, shortly after the author had died.

Aziraphale startled a bit to hear Crowley ask, before closing the book and lovingly running his fingers along the cover.

“Yes, Oscar did hold a certain appeal to me, persecuted for loving who he had, showing his love through his letters and plays, but never being able to put it thoroughly in to society. I have a certain affinity for loving who you love, while not being able to show it for fear of repercussions. But what I love about this book is that you got it for me. I remember the day, news of his death had spread around France, my heart broke that we wouldn’t be able to read any more of his art. But then you brought me this book, and we drank through the night, and I remember sleeping for the first time in so long.

“When I woke up, you were gone, but you had laid your jacket over me, and I knew in that moment that you really cared for me. Braving the church to save me, and then saving my books, I knew then that what it really was, what I had not allowed myself to believe, was that you truly loved me. I’m sorry it’s taken me so long to get here, I was honestly afraid of what would happen with our respective sides, but I’m happy to be here with you Crowley, happy to be wherever you are, in whatever state you wish to be.”

Aziraphale was silent, his eyes on the cover of the book, slightly misty. Crowley’s eye caps had fallen off a day or so after his shed began, and he could see Aziraphales hands shaking slightly, a deep breath inhaled before he slithered out of his cave that has been a staple on the couch, and slid over to where Aziraphale was sitting and curled up on his lap, pushing the book out of the angels’ hands. Sliding his coils through those open hands, he pushed his head up to be level with Aziraphales, pushing his face to rub against the angel’s soft cheek, his tongue flickering out to lick against Aziraphales ear.

_Angel, my shed’s over now, I’m going to transform back and I’m going to kiss you to within an inch of our immortal lives. Is that okay?_ Crowley hissed out, scales flexing Aziraphales body, waiting for his response. When he felt the angels’ fingers press in to his sensitive scales, and felt his head bob up and down, Crowley began his transformation back, arms elongating from his sides, scales receding, hair curling from his head, eyes remaining the same serpentine yellow. His bare legs split, spreading over Aziraphales lap, while his arms came up to grasp at the back of the angels’ shirt as he felt Aziraphales arms come up to lay against his naked back.

“Tell me angel, I need to hear it” Crowley whispered against the side of Aziraphales face, fingers gripping tighter to his shirt, eyes closed, needing to memorize the way that the angel said this.

“I love you Crowley, with everything I have, everything I am, and everything that ever was” Aziraphales fingers moved lightly over Crowley’s back, feeling the tense muscles release while feeling a warm splash against his shoulder, reflected similarly by the tears falling from his own eyes. “Dearest, please let me see you” Aziraphale pleaded as he moved his hand up to the demons’ hair, tangling in the short strands and moving Crowley’s head back.

Crowley loosened his arms from around the angel’s shoulders, bringing them up to his face and swiping his thumbs across the wet tracks there, looking in to his ethereal blue eyes. Crowley himself couldn’t stop smiling, even as his own tears slid down his face, happiness so bright on his face as he choked out an “angel” before pressing his own mouth to Aziraphales, eyes sliding shut as he leaned in to the feel of the angel’s lips against his own.

Pulling back slowly, the kiss staying chaste for the moment, Crowley said “I have loved you since you gave away your flaming sword to the first humans, fallen further for you every day since, and I could not imagine a single day without you angel.” Aziraphale gasped, his eyes widening and another tear falling from his eye before clutching Crowley to him again and pulling him in to another kiss, this one pulsing with love and desire, Aziraphale opening his mouth to Crowley, who slipped his split tongue in to the angels’ mouth with a moan.

They sat there, Crowley naked upon Aziraphales lap, slowly growing hard as they began their exploration of each other. When Crowley pulled back to take deep breaths attempting to steady himself and clear the fog in his head, the angel trailed kisses along the demon’s sharp jawline, back to his ear and nipping along the skin. He sucked a mark into Crowley’s long neck, biting lightly and listening to the demon gasp and moan as Aziraphale pulled back, looking at the mark high enough that the demon’s jacket wouldn’t be able to cover it when they did leave the flat.

Crowley’s nails were dug in to Aziraphales shoulders, and even through the cotton of his shirt, the angel could feel the blunt nails pushing in to his skin. Aziraphales fingers trailed down the sharp lines along Crowley’s chest and stomach, fingers lingering along his nipples, feeling the buds as they tightened against his thumbs. Crowley rolled his hips against Aziraphales stomach when the angel rolled his nipples between thumb and forefinger, the demon leaning forward on his own and licking a stripe up the side of Aziraphales neck, biting the lobe of his ear.

“Angel, you gonna keep me waiting much longer?” Crowley said, panting in to Aziraphales neck, as the angel kept raking his nails down the lines of the demons’ body, continually getting closer to the demons’ cock, standing proud from the thatch of red hair.

“My love, I’ll not make you wait a moment more” Aziraphale said, kissing Crowley soundly before placing his hands on the backs of Crowley’s thighs, lifting as he stood up, causing Crowley to let out a sharp gasp in to the kiss before grabbing on to the angel and placing his legs around the angel’s thick midriff and his arms around his neck. After carrying the heavy weight of Crowley in snake form for the past few days, the demons’ thin body felt lightweight and easy to carry down the hall to Crowley’s bedroom.

The demon was placing kisses and bites along Aziraphales neck, pulling his shirt to the side to lick at his shoulder, squirming against the fabric of the angels’ shirt. “I would appreciate you not ruining my shirt, love” Aziraphale stated, biting in to the demons’ shoulder in retaliation.

“Then get it the fuck off, I need to feel you Aziraphale” Crowley whined, feeling his back hit the silk sheets of his bed. The demon sat up on his elbows, looking at the angel between his legs, seeing the shirt wrinkled and his pants tented against the angels’ own cock. Crowley’s mouth watered, hoping that he would finally get to taste his angel, but only watered more as he watched as Aziraphale start to unbutton his shirt, pulling the tails from where they were tucked in to his pants.

Crowley reached down to tug at his cock, feeling the first drop of precum slide over his thumb and rounding over the head, Crowley’s mouth opening slightly and eye lids falling halfway, tempting the angel to hurry. When Aziraphale had pulled his shirt off, he folded it quickly and placed it upon the dresser by the wall and looking at Crowley laid out for him on display, leaned down to kiss Crowley, dipping his tongue in the moist heat and feeling Crowley’s tongue dance along his own, using the split to play along the angels’ tongue.

The demon removed his hand from his cock, moving forward to where Aziraphales’ pants were pulled taut across his length, and Crowley palmed at the angels’ cock, while also attempting to undo the button and zip to finally gain access to the angel. “_Please _angel” Crowley groaned between their mouths, finally managing to pull the zip down and steal his hand in to Aziraphales pants, palming him through the cotton fabric of his boxers.

Aziraphale groaned in to Crowley’s neck, humid puffs of air falling over the mark he had already made as his angel thrusted in to his hand, Crowley’s’ long fingers wrapping around his thick length. “Crowley, love, please, I need to feel you” Aziraphale muttered out, pulling from the demons’ warm hand and pulling his pants down, yet again folding quickly to place where his shirt was on the dresser, as well as abandoning his boxers on the ground.

Crowley moved back up the bed, head nestled on to the large pillows, legs spread invitingly. Aziraphale groaned at the sight, Crowleys’ red hair and pale skin a perfect contrast against the black sheets. “Angel, come here” Crowley whispered, holding his hand out to the angel to take as he climbed on to the bed, settling himself between the demons open thighs. When they settled, they both hissed as they felt their cocks brush against each other, sighs escaping as Crowley rolled his hips again.

When Aziraphale looked down between them, he saw that Crowleys’ cock was just like him, long and thin, whereas his was not quite as long but thicker, and they lay together, nestled against Crowleys’ hips. “Love, you are so beautiful” Aziraphale whispered, looking down at Crowleys body before looking to his yellow serpentine eyes.

“Angel, I need you so bad, please, touch me, love me, do anything” Crowley begged, his eyes watering as he looked upon them together and the love that he saw in the angels’ eyes.

“Of course, my dear, how do you want this?” Aziraphale had an idea of how he wanted this to happen but would proceed no further until Crowley decided how he wanted this first time of theirs. When the demon merely spread his legs further and pulled them towards his chest slightly, that was enough to make Aziraphale suck in a breath through his teeth, leaning down to kiss Crowley again. The demon wrapped his legs around Aziraphales, pulling the angels head down to his chest, feeling Aziraphale bite around his chest and lick his nipples, Crowley gasping at the wet appendage as it trailed across his chest.

With Crowleys’ hands tangled in his angels’ hair, feeling Aziraphale move down his body, hands trailing down his sides, tickling him in some spots, making sure to bite against his hips.

“These sinful, tempting hips, swaying all over the place. You had to know what you were doing to me” Aziraphale muttered against the demons hip bones, licking around them and down towards Crowleys’ cock.

“Didn’t know if you ever noticed” Crowley gasped out, whining when Aziraphale skipped over his hard cock and licked at his other hip.

“I noticed” Aziraphale said, locking eyes with Crowley as he sucked a marked into the height of his hip. Crowley dropped his head back to the pillows, his hands coming up to grasp his own hair, hips rolling up to try and get some pressure on his hard cock.

“Aziraphale, for fucks sake, please, touch me” Crowley groaned out, one hand going back to the angel’s blonde hair and attempting to pull him towards his cock. Aziraphale gasped, hot breath brushing over Crowleys’ cock, making him buck against the air. The angel reached forward, his hand wrapping around the base of Crowleys’ cock, pulling it up to where it sat right in front of Aziraphales mouth.

“Crowley dear, look at me” Aziraphale breathed out, the air brushing across the demons’ cock head. Crowley was panting, couldn’t believe that his angels’ hand was wrapped around his cock, and when he looked up, the tip poised right in front of Aziraphales’ mouth, and watched as Aziraphales’ tongue poked out and quickly licked the tip. Crowley couldn’t help but cry out, the angels tongue heaven upon his cock, just licking as though his cock was a popsicle, and Crowley had to close his eyes, or he was going to cum way too soon.

“Angel, you keep doing that, this is going to end way too soon if you keep doing that” Crowley gasped, fingernails pressing in to his palms, trying to breath through and not let his pleasure overwhelm him.

“Well lets speed this up a little then” Aziraphale said, miracling a bottle of lube in to his hand, pulling away from Crowleys’ cock, even as the demon let out a whine when he saw what Aziraphale had.

“Please angel” Crowley whispered, pulling his legs up closer to his chest, opening himself to Aziraphale, eyes closing as he waited for the cold touch of lubed fingers to his hole.

“Oh, my love” was whispered across his skin, and while Crowley had been waiting for fingers, what he felt against him was Aziraphales tongue, licking across his sweaty skin, dipping in to the crease between his cheeks. Crowley grunted in surprise, hands again fisting in Aziraphales’ hair, pulling him closer to his body, feeling Aziraphale hum against his hole.

As Aziraphale continued to lick into Crowleys’ body, the demon had to reach from the angels’ hair to his own cock, pressing fingers around the base to hold off his impending orgasm, wanting to feel his angel inside of him before he came. Then he felt Aziraphales fingers begin to breech next to his tongue, smooth and easy as it glided in to him, only a slight burn from being stretched.

Small phrases spilled from Crowley as Aziraphale continued to lick and suck around his rim, phrases of _fuck _and _Aziraphale_ and _please_. Gasps as the angel bit at the flesh of Crowley’s ass, groans when Aziraphale pulled the demons cock down to suck at the head as he continued to stretch him on two fingers, only moving to three when Crowley started begging with every shuddering breath.

Finally, when tears had streaked along Crowley’s face and fallen onto the pillow, when he could barely put together more than two words, Aziraphale removed his fingers from his hole and took his mouth from Crowley’s cock. The whine that came from Crowley sounded heavenly from Aziraphale, who couldn’t help groaning out against Crowleys’ thigh, before biting lightly into the skin, making Crowley gasp and reach for Aziraphale. Moving up Crowleys’ body, he saw the demons’ unfocused eyes staring up at the ceiling and kissed along his jaw.

“Crowley, love, are you still with me dearest?” Feeling his way along the demons’ body, Aziraphale grasped the demons’ hand, which gripped fiercely back, his eyes focusing on the angels’ face before smiling at the angel, one that made the whole of heaven look dingy and drab.

“I’m here angel, please, take me.” Crowley pulled the lube bottle from the bed sheets and let some glide over his fingers, before reaching down to take the angels’ cock in hand and covering it in the lube from his hand. Aziraphale gasped and thrusted in to the demons’ hand before kissing his demon again. Crowley put one leg around the angels’ waist to pull him closer, the hand still on Aziraphales’ cock lining him up against his hole. His other hand was still clasped with Aziraphales’.

The angel pressed forward into the tight heat of Crowley, letting out a low guttural moan as the demon did the same, hand not holding Aziraphales pressed into the angel’s back, pulling him closer. When Aziraphale had slid all the way inside, Crowley swiveled his hips, feeling the angels’ cock press inside of him, sliding along his prostate, making the demon gasp.

“Angel. _Please._ Move.” Crowley was panting already, on the edge of cumming already just from Aziraphale sitting inside of him. However, it was nothing compared to when the angel pulled out only to press back inside in the same slow movements.

“Crowley, love, I’m not going to last.” Aziraphale breathed out into Crowley’s neck, the tight wet heat surrounding him driving him to move within his demon.

“I’m not either. But we’ve got forever.” Crowley gasped, grasping his own cock as Aziraphale thrust within him, sparks flying along his nerve endings. His eyes slipped shut, mouth open as a continuous groan was released, punctuated by each thrust within him.

As Crowley was speeding higher towards his release, all he could mutter between the kisses were the words that he had longed to say for so long to his angel, “_I love you, I love you Aziraphale, so much, so good to me, love you so much_” with these words echoed mentally between them. And what else could Aziraphale do but respond in kind, able to finally name this infinite feeling between them.

“So good Crowley, can’t imagine doing this with anyone but you. Always so good to me. Love you so much, love you more than anything in all the universe.”

“Angel, I’m gonna cum” Crowley groaned out, his hips stuttering, his hand focusing on the head of his cock. Before he knew, Aziraphale circled his own hips as he thrust inside of the demon, brushing hard against Crowleys’ prostate. Crowley moaned as his hips thrust down onto Aziraphales cock, riding out his orgasm as he came over his stomach and hand, hole clenching down on the angels’ cock.

When Aziraphale felt Crowley come around his cock, there was no chance that he would last past that. The angel groaned into Crowleys’ neck as he bit the unmarred stretch of skin and thrust only a few more times before he came inside of the demon. Aziraphale stayed deep inside Crowley, both ethereal beings attempting to catch the breath they didn’t need, not straying far from the other, hands still clasped together.

With the sticky mess between them, Aziraphale pulled out and as he was about to miracle away the mess, Crowley stopped him with a hand around his.

“I want to feel you in me in a little longer” and even as Crowley lowered his legs back down to the bed, he blushed and looked away from the angel. Aziraphale smiled, and pulled his hand up to his mouth, kissing along the knuckles, even as his other hand went to the sticky cum already drying along Crowleys’ stomach and pressed a finger through the spread, moving it around and pressing it in to the demons’ skin.

Aziraphale lay back on the bed, smile spread across his face as he felt Crowley move to his side, curling around him with his head on his shoulder. Leaning down, the angel kissed his demon on his forehead, his smile growing as Crowley pressed his own kiss into the angels’ sternum.

“Thank you for spending my shed with me” Crowley said a few minutes later, fingers splayed in the hair that decorated Aziraphales’ skin.

“Of course, my love. I’ll stay with you as long as you’ll have me” Aziraphale spoke into the demons’ hair, fingers running along the short strands along the back of his head.

“Well, best get ready for forever” Crowley said, sighing into the angels’ skin before sitting up and miracling two glasses of champagne into his hands. He passed one to Aziraphale, who gladly took it before clinking them together, toasting _Forever_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! It's my first fanfic for this fandom, and first one I've written in more than a year!


End file.
